


A Fox is a Wolf who sends Flowers

by missingsock (orphan_account)



Series: A Game for Foxes and Hens [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/missingsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has been set into motion and Jane is determined to set the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fox is a Wolf who sends Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> more plot and less porn. 
> 
> You probs don't have to read the first part

Jane stares at her own face in the paper, _Corruption exposed from within, Foster keeping us clean._ The article goes on painting her as the model cop the city needs. She tosses the paper back on the table. This cop had pop tarts for dinner and slept with the crime lord she has been privately hunting for two years. Worse, she had still been building a case against the corrupt officer when he swept in and did it for her. In a way she thinks it’s his version of flowers and a ‘lets do this again’ card. She knows better.

With her face printed in the paper as an upstanding cop, going undercover and getting Intel on his organization is going to be impossible for a while. He made sure she would take the praise. She is certain this is because he has something big planned he can’t have her ever watching eyes seeing. All she can get out of her informants is that he is going to be at a charity ball tonight. She can start there. There may not be enough proof to put him away but she can bleed him dry in the mean time. Follow the money.

“Why can’t you bring your partner in on this,” Steve comes out of the bathroom in the waiter uniform Jane expertly acquired. Jane drops the pop tart. Steve had always been well suited to uniforms.

“Loki will know who I work with and you being from a different precinct …”

“He won’t know who I am.”

“I trust you Steve,” Jane pretends to fix his tie, “we went through the academy together.”

“I trust you too but promise me,” he takes her by her shoulders the way he does when he gets too serious, “that this is Intel gathering only.”

“He’ll either ignore me or try and distract me. Which is going to be telling.”

“And if-”

“You know the signal.”

He sighs, “How are you getting in?”

As if to answer is question Jane’s doorbell rings. She opens the door to Pepper texting in one hand and thrusting a dress at Jane with her other.

“You owe me big time,” she says not bothering to look up from her phone.

…

“Why wasn’t I your plus one?” Tony leans in in an unsuccessful whisper to Pepper. People passing by as they entered the hall turn and giggle.

“Because we were both invited,” Pepper says in-between greeting acquaintances.

“Well, I didn’t bring a plus one,” Tony offers Jane a weak wave before turning back to Pepper. “If I had known. I would have brought one.”

“Oh? And who would you invite?” Pepper says through her smile.

“Not a cop for starters.”

Jane decides them and takes a turn of the room mentally logging who is attending and who is talking to whom. She also notes who glances at her with a touch of fear in their eye. When Pepper has a moment alone at their table she puts names to faces. Jane does see him, Loki shaking hands with the well to do. His hair styled back and perfectly in place. No doubt he sees her too. It does irk her a little but she is thankful he is ignoring her.

“Here is the deal,” Tony slumps beside her. He looks at her through his orange tinted sunglasses and uses his empty champagne glass for emphasis. “There is a development deal for the east docks that your boy, prince of the underworld, is heading.”

“He doesn’t own those,” there is no way such a large area being taken over wouldn’t make any noise. Tony shrugs and drags Pepper to the dance floor.

“Inspector Foster,” Loki approaches with his sardonic smile and his hand stretched in all politeness. Jane cocks her head at him with _you can do better than that_ painted on her face. She hopes that Steve is on the floor, that he sees Loki approaching to distract.

“Oh come now Foster, let bygones be bygones,” a heavy man joins them, his metals clinking with every step.

“Commissioner!” Jane immediately stands to salute.

“Oh no, its not right to have you salute me looking like a fine lady, Ms. Foster, we’re not on duty.”

“Yes Sir,” Jane’s words are clipped as she lowers her hand, the respect she held for him drained dry.

“Loki’s arrest was a misunderstanding, he is doing great things for this city and it would be a shame if one of our brightest officers stand in the way of those great things.” The commissioner leaned down like she was a child. “Now shake hands.”

“Yes Sir.” Jane takes Loki’s hand scraping her nails on his wrist. _Bastard_. Her work was cut out for her. “I wonder if it was these ‘great things’ that got you out of prison last time and not an evidence mishandling.”

“That would imply you had evidence against me.”

“I did and I will again.”

Loki holds her hand as she draws it away, his fingers briefly brushing over her wrist he bound all those weeks ago.

“If I could have this dance,” he looks at her as if he knew exactly what she had just recalled.

“No.”

“Go on kids, I think I need to sit down anyway,” the commissioner says rubbing his belly.

“I think that is too far,” Jane says to the commissioner. “Sir”

“Never mind him,” Loki tugs at her wrist, “I have _great things_ to tell you.”

In the middle of the room he puts a tentative hand on her waist and pulls her into an easy rhythm.

“I had a feeling you would be bad at this,” he finally says.

“I don’t dance for money,” Jane’s eye line is fixes on her hand on his shoulder.

“Clearly not.”

“Great things?” Jane says.

“Great things,” Loki replies, “I saw your face in the paper.”

“I’m sure you did,” Jane spies Steve just as they turn and prays he finds something fruitful.

“I figured you aren’t a flowers kind of person.”

“I’m not.”

“Then,” he draws her in closer, enough so his words can’t be heard by others, “why did you not come to me sooner?”

“Cut the shit,” she gives him a dead look.

“Hmm?” His hand curls at her waist feeling the silky material.

“Turn yourself in and turn over your associates. You’ll get a reduced sentence.”

Loki looks at her as if she has said something impossibly cute; he pulls their joined hands to his chest and gives her a wide smile.

“Or, you could advance your career.”

“Are you trying to bribe me?”

Loki laughs. “I’m trying to seduce you,” he whispers in her ear.

“I think you’re trying to quiet me without killing me.”

“Jane,” she can never get over how jarring it is when he says her name, “you don’t have that kind of power. I’m untouchable.”

Jane slips out of his arms. Although she knows it isn’t true she raises her chin as if to say _So am I_. _I am untouchable._

A couple beside them passes them by and they hear, “apparently there has been an arrest.” _Steve you champion._ It’s Jane’s turn to wear the smug smile. She walks away from him to find her partner in crime.

…

 

“You might get in trouble for this,” Jane was never really good at apologies. Steve nabbed a few of Loki’s men on extortion and solicitation, but the undercover operation has no authority. Steve just laughs and pulls her into a semi hug.

“We did alright, I’ll manage the rest.”

She thanks him and slips away from the chaos. At most Steve might get a reprimand, but she was treading on thin ice when it came to investigating Loki. The public nature of the arrests mean they can no longer write Loki off, they must consider him as a person of interest. In addition to the east side docks deal making him valuable to mistakes his organization is starting to weaken. There is a skip in her step as she continues down the street, her arm waving high at each cap that passes by. Her grand celebratory plans of eating pop tarts in the bath are foiled as a black limonene pulls up beside her.

“Let’s talk.” Loki opens the door and waits.

“Negotiating the terms of your surrender?”

“You’ll have to do better than your little arrest today to scratch me.”

Jane pulls a face at him as she texts her partner. _Getting in a car w crime lord. If no word in 20 call police._

“Hurry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jane climbs and stays close to the door, “where are we going?”

“I’m dropping you home.” Loki is sitting close to her, his arm resting behind her on the seat. The feeling is slight but she can feel him touch her hair.

“How long did you give them?” He says, as his touch becoming a little bolder.

“Twenty minutes.”

“I’m going to need longer than that,” he curls his body into hers, his hand tight in her hair.

“Is this what you wanted to discuss?” She lets him turn her and leave a trail of kisses up her neck. He chuckles at her question. His kiss is too firm at first but he slows his yearning. When she responds to the kiss, moving her lips against his, he pulls away. Pressing the intercom, he asks his driver to set a timer. Following his lead she lays back with her knees up to allow space.

“Don’t think you can use me,” she says as he hovers over her. She feels like a disgrace, panting below him eager for his touch.

“You look beautiful,” he fists the material of her dress dragging it up. He makes his way down the length of her body, groaning as his tongue slips into her folds. Jane swears, her body twitching and her heels digging into her back. He is slow as ever; his hands still her when her hips move to get move friction.

“Sir, the timer,” says the driver through the intercom, “we have also arrived.”

Loki removes himself licking his lips and sitting back. Pointing to her clutch, he waits.

“I hate you,” Jane snatches her clutch, gets her phone and lies. _Home safe. See you tomorrow._

“My place or yours,” he says paying special attention to her thighs.

“Yours,” she nearly begs her with arms folded over her face.

He is very insistent they make it to his bed. When they stumble through his front door he lifts her and carries her up the stairs. She had forgotten how talkative he is, how dirty his tongue is as he rocks inside her. At one point she pushes him on his back, taking him inside her for the second time that night. She wraps her fingers around his throat squeezing him ever so slightly.

“I will kill you,” she says fucking him into the mattress, “ tell anybody and I will take you down with me.”

Thrilled he thrusts upwards knocking her hands away to sit upright.

“Just stay with me,” his grip is bruising on her hip, “just descend with me.”

Later he lights a cigarette and watches her change. He is quiet and unsmiling as she says, “this won’t happen again.”


End file.
